iSeddie
by claudiaANDcarolina
Summary: Translation  inaccurate, it will be the original version  fanfic of Seddie


**iMemories**

- As usual. When only the Argue, he immediately runs to the Shay.

- Sam ...

- I'm used to ...

- But ...

- Really

- You can not stop me! - Missy raised her voice

Sam looked at her and raised her hand, which had a mean, talk''

- You know that I do not support what he does, but on the other hand, Carly is his only friend, as you have to spill the beans to me, he goes to her.

- Only difference is that you're a girl, you're not in love with me and I never in you I was not.

- Talk to him about it.

- And he, as usual, nothing to say that Carly does not feel and that is not doing anything wrong. And in turn when she is not wyżala it flies to Brad and get drunk together into unconsciousness.

Missy dropped out of the argument, moreover, lying to myself it was not her strong suit. She knew a friend that therefore does not happen very well and did not believe in what he says. She walked over to Sam and took her by the neck from behind.

- It will be good, you'll see. You just have to move out of here ...

- Easy. When your mother has just come out of rehab care that is not coming to you.

Sam looked at Freddie and just nodded.

- Your mother will be angry if you know about us ...

- He knows that i love you - Freddie said

- Throw us out of the house - she muttered blonde

- Carly and Spencer did not leave us on the ice - he said

- I love you - she whispered

- I love you too

- I would like to be with you. And for all. But when your mother finds out ... Anyway, you do not want to spoil relations with her, just that I have with my illness.

- Do not mess up. It's her choice. So I ask you something ...

- Yes?

- Not quite as it should look like ... - began. But I love you. Will you marry me?

- Freddie - she whispered. I do not know what to say ...

- As for me, enough yes - he smiled

- Yes, yes, of course it does! - She cried, kissing him. But we have only 17 years old, without parental consent, no one will give us a wedding ...

- We can fake documents - he smiled

- You ... - that began to laugh.

- I learned from the best - he said and pulled her by the hand. Come on.

An hour later, Sam and Freddie were Fredward and Samantha Benson.

- Yes ... I can not wait to move out. And I thought that living together with Carly and Spencer will be the best beginning of our marriage - sadly said Sam.

- Really did you get married? - Carly stood rooted to the spot.

- Yes! Do not you glad? - He looked at her.

- I do not know as much as to say it ... Both of you are so young ...

- Carly, you want to argue with us? - Freddie snapped. - We have another problem, we have no place to live and ...

- Dwell with me and Spencer - Carly interrupted him.

- Really? - Said both Sam and Freddie.

- Well, of course! This is where you have things? - Carly got a smile, but with terror until she was pale.

- The hotel - Freddie replied cheerfully. Sam looked at her suspiciously. This was the beginning of the end of their friendship.

- Do not blame you. You know, Carly does not want bad for you but I can not imagine what could be worse than living with a girl who falls in love with your husband ... - Missy muttered.

- Freddie - Carly's eyes glistened with tears up. I know that you are with yourself and that you love her. She really is very important for me, but I can not do anything about it, I love you ...

- Carly ... - Freddie slowly approached her.

- No. Let me finish. Do not invent it myself. I love you I do not remember ever since. And I can not forgive himself that when he wanted me to be me ... I was so stupid. You are most important for me. But I will not try to break up your marriage with Sam. You love her, I know. I want you to be happy.

Neither Freddie or Carly did not see Sam, who listened to their conversation.

- Carly ... you ... - blonde began

- Sam! - Carly cried, turning away. - Yes you terribly sorry! Do not try to bounce you Freddie, he loves you and only you and I know it well! Simply I can not help what I feel ...

- Yeah ... I talked to her probably a thousand times but it all is and will continue such artificial. Nothing has happened can not help it, I'll never be able to get along with Carly - she told Sam.

- You are really important for me, Sam, you're my friend, I love you. I want you to you and Freddie lived here, we give advice, in the end hey, good friends now! I love it and it will certainly be painful for me ...

- Me too, it is not easy - she said to Sam.

- I know, but ... but let's try - Carly said pleadingly.

- Okay, but I can not be friends with you. I'm sorry, I can not ... - she whispered Sam.

Carly just shook her head. Love of Freddie took it all: happiness, peace, friend ...

- Fortunately, Melanie and Shelby a little relaxed atmosphere - Missy said.

- Do not cry, all right - Sam tried to comfort the weeping Melanie.

- I do not know how she could do that to us ... Mel whispered. - For me it is still cute, but these text messages which are sent to you ...

- Easy. ... She rolled down to the bottom, but I'll tell you one thing. It is what it is, I never loved. But you, yes, really. Except that this could not be - said Sam.

- I do not want her to know - said Melanie firmly. I graduated from school, I would settle for a hotel ...

- Oh no, do not let you on it - around the corner suddenly she said Carly. - You live with us.

Since then, despite the fact that Melanie had a good relationship with myself, more a friend of Carly. Sam is quite the case for renewed friendship with Shelby Marx, who one day called her in tears:

- Sam, they go again ... Mom and such ... this time in 3 years! I have to be alone, me and money! They think that giving money can leave a 17-year old daughter alone in the house for three years!

- Shelby, relax ... Call for your driver and come, we need to talk to live ...

- What her parents came up again? - She said Carly.

- They want to leave her alone! Same for three years! - Cried Sam.

- It's ridiculous! - Called Carly

15 minutes later, Shelby was sitting on the couch and she cried the girls.

- Shelby, it can not be ... can not live alone ... Enter us! - Called Carly

- What are you ... .. Carls ... I really thank you very much, but I can not. Do you have at home, and so enough people.

- The house is big! - Exclaimed Sam. - I ask you, do it for us!

- But ... - she said Shelby.

- Dean - Carly interrupted by Marx, speaking to the driver. - Go after the things Shelby.

- And you also support Spencer - called Missy.

- Support is probably a little inappropriate word - said Sam.

- Sam, do not cry - Spencer stroked her hair. - Easy ...

- I do not believe that came out of the house ... He should talk to me, but no, instead it is better to explain everything to go and get drunk or complain Carly - Sam gone to pieces for good.

- Carly should not interfere in your affairs ... I'll talk to her. And Freddie did not even realize how lucky you are wonderful, beautiful, smart, can cope with life - Spencer began looking into her eyes. - You do not even know how much I would give to get what he did.

- Spencer, are you trying to tell me - began to Sam.

- Yes, Sammy, I love you. For a long time. But I know that you love Freddie, and of the age difference ... Only I can not look at it as his suffering ...

- Spencer, I ... I love Freddie, and you're a really great guy and not about the age difference of only ...

- I know, Sammy - he smiled. - I know. I want you to be happy. With Freddie.

- At least one who had to defend you when Marissa visits when flew into a rage - Missy laughed.

- Yeah ... but sometimes the two of them barely even gave her advice ...

- Freddie, darling, I came to talk - Marissa stood in the doorway.

- Do you thinking about our last conversation, Mom? - Said Freddie.

- Yes - frowned. I will try to accept your blond demon ...

- Freddie, where a laptop because I wanted - Sam began entering in a bathrobe in the room, but stopped at the sight of Marissa.

- But if she can not even get dressed! - She cried.

- No offense Mrs. Benson, but it's my house and I go as I please.

- Mom ... - Freddie began, but he was interrupted by Marissa.

- This does not mean that Freddie has to watch half naked!

- We have been married to hell, I saw it was more demolished! - Freddie yelled.

- Freddie as you can! - Marissa growled.

- Mom, get out - he said. How are thinking about this whole situation and reach a conclusion that the stop take out on Sam come and tell us.

Marissa looked at him, furious and slammed the door.

- His mother is unearthly - Missy laughed.

- Yes, but recently a strange friendship with Carly - Sam noted.

- Carly ...

- Mrs. Benson, please. This whole conversation is very difficult for me ...

- I know darling, but it's all so that we all have been better ...

- I can not break up their marriage. You know that I love Freddie, but even if I wanted, I can not. He is killed sooner than depart from Sam!

- That's what you think! I know his son, 12 years and spoke only of you, he'll love you! And such love can not pass away for whatever reason, it connects itself with only sex, Freddie from the beginning he only wanted you!

-So much has changed! - Carly cried, weeping.

- But no feeling of love, no feelings! Just look how many people hurt the relationship. And if you were his wife, everyone would be happy! And you, and Freddie, and I, and Spencer and Sam, because zdałaby We also finally realize that her relationship with Freddie is total paranoia. You are my dream in-law, Carly!

Carly cried even more, Marissa went to her and hugged her.

- Believe me Carly, begin to act and certainly you succeed, he loves! It's like, enter in it?

Carly looked at her.

- I enter, Mrs. Benson - she replied after a moment of silence.

- Tell me Marissa

- It's really strange - Missy muttered. - But all in all I am not surprised, two desperate women ...

- Well that we have each other - she smiled at her Sam and hugged her tightly.

- Do you really do not have to trust me! - Cried Freddie.

- Sure, combating at me! Only it was not me every now and then I fly to Carly!

- She is my friend! Friend!

- Or maybe you just do not love me anymore! - She cried, weeping.

Freddie was silent for a moment.

- How could you say such a thing? - Snapped coldly, and went out of their bedroom, slamming the door.

Sam leaned against the bed and cried. After 30 minutes, dared to get out of the bedroom.

When I approached the living room, she saw Freddie and Carly kissing ...?

Freddie and Carly came out of the house, and Sam leaned against the couch and sat. He did not even cry. No idea what was going on. Suddenly out of the bathroom came out a character and it began to shake.

- Sam! Sam, can you hear me? Everything good?

Sam only after a while she returned to reality.

- Missy Robinson! - Screamed and jumped sharply. What are you doing here?

- I am ... my dad temporarily moved away and rented an apartment close to me. Reconciled with Carly and I also wanted to apologize to you for that, you know ... I am very sorry, but I have changed, really. I was a lost teenager and ... wait, why are you crying?

- Leave me alone! - He cried and cried even more.

- Sam, Just come back safely ... Carly and ...

- DO NOT! I do not want her to see the NO! - Cried hysterically Sam.

Missy stood shocked for a moment.

- Come on - she said and took Sam's hand.

- Where are we going? - Asked himself in the middle of the road, still crying.

- For me - Missy replied.

Sam was too weak, exhausted and terrified what she saw recently to protest.

When I was on the spot, Missy sat alone on the couch, tucked her in a blanket and brewed tea.

- It's okay? - She asked, when Sam gave her empty cup.

Blonde nodded.

- Tell me what happened? - Missy asked slowly. - You can trust me, really. I go to classes in psychology, I can help you ...

- Freddie ... my Freddie ... - Sam whispered. - He kissed her on ... ...

- With who? - Missy calmly asked, stroking her back.

- With Carly. Carly kissing ... - she whispered.

- Sam, me ... I'm so sorry - Missy said softly, covering her.

Sam snuggled up to her and began to cry.

- But from what I know, he loves you terribly, you're married ... It's all sure to be something to explain ...

- I have not come back - she whispered Sam. - I do not want to see it. - And Shelby and Melanie ... About all they knew ... I took his side ... They have me somewhere, they prefer to be friends with Carly!

- Calm down, you will be with me, everything will work out - Missy whispered.

This event marked the beginning of a great friendship Samantha Benson and Melissa Robinson.

- Who would have thought that something with such a start to be friends - she whispered Sam.

- Yes ... But at least you learned that Carly kissed him then, and he rebuffed her - she said Missy,

- Yes, just a shame that it pushes further in our relationship - growled Sam.

- Your relationship is nothing can destroy it, trust me - she smiled at her Missy,

- I think only you trust in this sick world - said Sam.

At that moment the girl heard a cell signal.

- It's my - Missy muttered. Sms from my dad ... kisses from Paris, nice. It is a pity that since once a month, gets the sms kisses, each time with another country, and I live alone. My father has me somewhere.

- That's not true ... he just a little confused - Sam began.

- I do not care - she said ore. I'd rather live here than with him. At least I have you.

- Well we can always count on each other - she smiled at Sam. - I love you.

- I love you too.

- Are you angry? - Freddie kissed Sam on the cheek. - Sorry, exaggerated. I did not want ...

- Drank - she said Sam, turning his head in his direction.

- Just a little bit. Brad jumped out of the small beer.

- You know that they do not tolerate alcohol.

- I'm sorry. I just ... I had to somehow helps relieve. I did not want to hurt you, it just that you are pregnant a little beyond me, I'm afraid ... But I love you and our child - he said quietly

- I've done quite a row about something else.

- Because I had enough of these unfounded accusations ... Carly was and is only my friend, besides trying to zeswatać her with Brad, but you also spend every free moment with Missy, and sometimes I fear that it will come soon for us to bed ...

- Missy is my friend, I have no intention of not spending time with her. And it hurts me so that you do not like her, you and she are the two most important people in my life.

- Not the point that its not like Sammy, just sometimes I'm a little jealous of you. You spend more time with her than with me and ...

- It's because you still sitting on their projects with the laptop!

- Because it is my job, honey, we need to make a living.

- I know! - She cried, with tears in his eyes. - But sometimes I want you to have some for myself.

- I understand baby, I'm sorry! I will try to reduce a little work, do not be angry, come on ...

Sam clung to him.

- I love you - she whispered softly.

- I love you too.

**iCold Day**

Brad was Shay's at the door with champagne and comedies on DVD. Long gathered up the courage and finally pressed the bell.

After several seconds, the door opened and stood before him the object of his affection. Carly at the sight she smiled.

- Brad, what are you doing here? Climb.

- Thanks - Brad went over the threshold. - I have champagne and a few films. We can already celebrate New Year's Eve.

- We - Carly cried. - Come in, sit down, go after the glasses.

Brad sat on the couch and looked around. It was empty. Finally, spend some time alone with Carly.

- I knew that to come to terms - Missy gave myself a cup of tea.

- Yes, like it is about, but it worries me that Freddie are increasingly reaching for alcohol - she said to Sam. - I mean, I never despised beer or vodka, but I'm afraid that it is repeated too often.

- Come on, all I can accuse Benson but not that he is an alcoholic - said Missy.

- I'm not saying that he is an alcoholic, but ... oh you know what I mean - Sam threw a pillow at her.

- I know - Missy laughed. - Talk to him about it. But for now I think you do not have to worry about.

- Yeah .. And what puts you in Griffin? - He changed the subject.

- Oh, you know .. - Missy began. - Recently told me that I mean more to him than Pee Wee Babies, but I have the impression that he is more dependent on this knowledge ...

- But ...

- Yes, I know, Griffin is a handsome, I like, makes an impression on the girls but I do not know if it is someone with whom I want to spend the rest of his life, and I do not want to bother with some fleeting friendships.

- I know, but try to give him a chance, he really care for you. The fact that it is a little childish but at least you will not argue, in the end you have a dominant character, and though much I always wkurzał I can go and kick his ass - she laughed Sam.

- Thanks, but you know, with all my dislike for Benson, I must admit that, unfortunately, seldom seen in pairs, such as you.

- Also we have our problems. For example, this, that my husband and my best friend I sincerely detest.

- That's why I can not forgive him that if he gave a kiss Shay - Missy muttered.

- He was in shock, and immediately afterwards it moved away - as justification for it himself.

- Yes, or so I will not excuse him, that my best friend went through his nervous breakdown.

- Important That You Helped Me - Sam laughed.

- Always at your service. Want to chicken? I have in the freezer ...

- Yet you ask? - He replied, and headed toward the kitchen.

Sam sat on a chair, and Missy took out the chicken from the freezer and threw it into the sink.

- Since I'm pregnant I have a growing appetite for meat - said Sam.

- Really? I did not notice - Missy laughed.

- Yes and yes - she said blonde - small Helen Seddie Benson certainly has no appetite after his father. Freddie will of frozen vegetables.

- Habits instilled by his mother, you can not change - Missy noticed.

- Somehow I have to accept it - Sam looked at his fingernails. - Of course it is a formality that will be godmother Helen?

- Oh. And who chose the father?

- I wanted to indent Spencer, but as Freddie did not agree that this is Brad. Finally, do not harm the child Gibby.

- Normal. Freddie is still jealous of Spencer - said Missy.

- Yeah, and it is absolutely no reason. Spencer tries to forget about me and arrange to meet with Melanie.

- Not very big change of interests when it comes to looks - Missy muttered.

- But perhaps just as well. Me and Freddie, you and Griffin, Carly and Brad, Shelby and Gibby ... - Sam began.

- Yeah, what's happening lately with Gibby? - Interrupted her Missy.

- He writes a song for Shelby, which seeks to express his feelings. Gibby'ego you know, you know how much it will take him ...

- Shelby I can catch it?

- Totally.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a text message.

- It's Freddie - muttered Sam. - He asks where I am. I rushed him to write?

- If you must - Missy said and threw the chicken in the oven.

- Gibby, someone to you - she cried Charlotte, opening the door to the room his son.

- Say that I'm busy - Gibby shouted.

- For me, too? - Asked the high standing in the doorway of light brown.

- Shelby - Gibby stammered. - I'm sorry honey, I thought that Sam is tired of me again about this grill. Climb.

- Thank you - Shelby smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

- Is that all? - Muttered with disappointment Gibby.

Shelby sat on his lap and kissed him firmly.

- That I understand - Gibby replied after a moment, trying to catch his breath.

- Gibby! - At this moment in the doorway stood guppy and stretched out his hands in front of him. He was evidently jealous of his brother.

- What's up, guy? - Gibby combedł his hair.

- Gibby! - Repeated Guppy and shirt pulled up.

- But you are much alike - Shelby laughed.

Guppy faced her coldly and gotten himself a brother to his knees.

- You know the young, I'm a little busy now, you could drop a little later? - Turned to him Gibby.

- You are busy because she's here - Guppy accusingly pointed a finger at Shelby and ran out of room.

- I guess I'm not too fond of - mixed Shelby said.

- Do not worry, it will pass. So what were we? - Gibby Shelby pulled on their knees and kissed.

- Umm, no, no, no - split from his girlfriend. - Do you remember about the test of history? You need to include it if you want to pass to the next grade.

- Honey, what's happening here also makes history - said Gibby and back to her approached.

- Pull the book - Shelby said firmly, but Gibby did not react.

- Remember that I'm a lot stronger than you! - Threatened.

Gibby got up from my seat and came over to the cabinet, pulling out of the history textbook.

- It's a topic we process? - Shelby turned to smiles.

- Will open! - He cried when he heard the doorbell.

- Hey baby - Freddie kiss her in greeting.

- Hi honey ... I missed you - He combed his hair by hand. - Come on - she said and pulled him toward the kitchen.

- Robinson - said coolly measured the Freddie and Missy look.

- Benson - from inadvertently answered as ore.

- You have to be such official for himself? - Sam rolled her eyes, then popchała Freddie a chair, and she climbed on his knee.

- I met along the way Griffin - Missy said Freddie to his hand and stroked her hair alone.

- And what did you tell him? - Asked the ore.

- To write you a text message, to which he has already sent to you that perhaps now with the 500th

- Cholera - Missy muttered, looking at your phone. - Battery I sat down.

- It may just connect it to load and wilt answer him? - Suggested Sam.

- Then I'll do it - she said confused and took Missy for washing dishes.

- Freddie, baby could you bring me a cup of my room? - She asked Sam.

- Sure - Freddie muttered, knowing that you have removed.

- Okay, what is it? - He immediately ran to Missy. - Why do you avoid it?

- Do I avoid! - Called ore.

- Trying to lie to me? Forgive yourself.

- Okay ... I avoid it because after our last meeting, treated him rather coldly, and he is terribly tried ... I just am not yet ready ...

- Nonsense, just afraid to fall in love - Sam growled.

- Oh, Freddie came! - Missy said, the first time so overjoyed at the sight of Freddie.

- Yeah ... Baby when I was in the room got a text message ... You will not be too happy to tell you ...

- Wal - Sam faced him with her eyes.

- My mom wants to come to us on New Year's Eve ...

Sam was confused for a moment, and after a while she grabbed a newspaper lying on the table and flung it into the corner.

- She did it on purpose! - She cried. - Again, will talk about how it really fits together with Carly, once again want to mix in our relationship!

- Honey, calmly, and if so will it wyprosimy like that ... Anyway, I thought that we buy good wine and drunk it with Carly, and they will go to a hotel - Freddie began with a smile.

- Hotel? - Sam after a while, improved mood. - Since this is a very happy, let them come themselves Marissa on New Year's Eve - Sam went to the Freddie and kissed him.

- Remember those times when we were one of growth? - She asked. - Then I would not have assumed that the comfortably pins to kiss you.

- We did not wanted to kiss me - smiled at her.

- I wanted to, but still did not know about it - she said and kissed him again.

- Aww - Missy whispered. - But I think Griffin will be answered.

- Could you pour me champagne? - Carly asked Brad, handing him his glass.

- Of course - he smiled and complied with her request. - Please.

- Thank you. And it is burning itself?

- Miss Shay, do you want me to get drunk today? So you take care of it, I had an empty glass - Brad laughed.

- Can I - Carly drove his hand through his hair. - If I were not so damn loved Freddie, I could marry you married.

- So if your feeling will fade, I have it treated as a marriage?

- I think so - Carly shrugged.

- I accept - Brad replied after a moment of silence.

- Really?

- Yes, Carly. Not noticed yet?

- I did not notice what?

Brad leaned over and kissed her.

- This, for example - he whispered, staring at her.

Carly sat confused for a moment, but then leaned over and kissed him back, to which Brad responded with great enthusiasm.

Suddenly the door opened and Melanie went inside.

- On the bright tight! - She cried, looking at them.

- Melanie ... gee ... - Carly whispered, moving away from Brad. - No you Spencer?

- Park the car, will be here for about 10 minutes so I advise you to move into the room - still shocked Mel said, and went upstairs.

- Let's go - Carly muttered grabbing Brad's hand and pulled him to his bedroom.

**iProblems**

Are you going somewhere? - She asked Carly Shelby, which improved the make-up before a mirror.  
>- Yes, I arranged to Gibby'm. I want to he was shocked to see me.<br>- Wow? Why?  
>- I have a plan - Shelby smiled.<br>Carly just shrugged and moved towards the refrigerator.  
>- That I'm flying - Shelby muttered, approaching the door.<br>- Have fun! - Carly cried.  
>Shelby pressed the doorknob, but stopped for a moment.<br>- Carls ...?  
>-Yeah?<br>- Do you think that 18 years is a mature age, you know ...?  
>- Hmm ... depends what you mean - Carly said, trying to remove a teaspoon of ice cream.<br>- If you want to do something, but do not know whether it is ... appropriate?  
>- If you feel ready for this ...<br>- Sure. Thanks, Carls - light brown she smiled and closed the door behind him.

- Next time I take your charger! - He shouted into the phone.  
>- Wow ... I expected to hear hi, well, but ... Why do you want me to take the charger? - Asked Missy.<br>- I call you between 9 and until now I did! Where you you lose it again!  
>- In the bathroom in the basket for the bath. I looked her in the morning.<br>- It can find her a permanent, easily accessible place?  
>- Good idea. It is up to 9 hours called me to talk about the charger?<br>- No. What are you doing?  
>- I'm bored - Missy muttered, looking at his fingernails.<br>- Great. I'll be 15 minutes.

- Do not pretend. Melanie tattled to me, tell me how it was - Freddie sent Brad smile.  
>- Okay. It was great, except for one detail.<br>- I listen.  
>- She loves you.<br>- Do this, that she loved you. For now, she likes you, is a good start.  
>- Yes, but .. I do not know if we were sober, I'm sure it would not end so.<br>- Do you regret.  
>- Where, I do not. But she ...<br>- Believe me, care for you Carly. Give her some time, okay?  
>- OK, what's with Sam?<br>- Well, you know ... - Freddie slightly embarrassed.  
>- Yes? - Brad said.<br>- Frankly, I'm totally mad at her. Yesterday when I returned to the house itself seemed to be very happy when watching movies with Spencere'm. She gave him up to play with their hair!  
>- Are you kidding? This is terrible ... - Brad said with a frightened face.<br>- Not ironically, about? This is not right, when another guy touches the hair of your wife.  
>- Even the hairdresser?<br>- Brad! - Called Freddie and poked him in the stomach.

- Missy, talked yesterday with Griffin! - She cried when Missy just opened the doors.  
>- Stupid I am, once again expected to hear, and honor''- Missy muttered. - This is what this gadałaś of Griffin?<br>- The fact that his mother belly hurts ... Come on, stopped me to talk about you!  
>- And what did he want? - Missy gave myself a cup of iced tea.<br>- Ask whether your plans for New Year's Eve.  
>- I have - said Missy.<br>- Yeah, not so. I arranged with him you.  
>- Sam, once again ...<br>- Oh come on, ore! - He threw a pillow at her. Griffin is a great guy increasingly fascinated by the mini pluszaczkami and more and more you!  
>- I know that, like him, but simply do not know yet whether I'm ready for a relationship ...<br>- You! I know that you would like to once between you and Griffin was like between me and Freddie, but ...  
>- Actually, no - Missy interrupted.<br>- How is it, do not''? - She asked suspiciously blonde.  
>- You and Freddie are the perfect couple but you are too dependent on each other ... Up separately spend 2 hours a day, you know from 11 years of age ...<br>- You know, actually, recently, we are not so 'perfect' - she said to Sam.  
>- How does it not, what is?<br>- Spend less time together, and whenever I suggest Freddie'mu we went somewhere together at once explains the ground work. Just sitting on this laptop.  
>- It's his job - saw Missy.<br>- What is more important, me or the work? - Said Sam.  
>- For me, you - she laughed and took the ore itself. - And for Freddie also - added after a moment.<br>The girls broke the doorbell.  
>- Open, does not want me to get up - said the blonde.<br>- But the novelty - Missy and she said she came to the door.  
>Freddie stood there.<br>- Benson .. - Said a little surprised girl.  
>- Robinson - he said. - Looking for my wife, I assume that is with you.<br>- Simple, to the left, a sofa and there - Missy pointed out to him.  
>- Freddie! - She cried and threw himself on his neck. - What are you doing here?<br>- I provide you this - he muttered to himself pushing the girl and gave her a rolled-up piece of paper.  
>- What is it? - She asked, slightly surprised myself.<br>- Read - he muttered.

Dear Sam  
>Okay, too formally. Does not fit me. Sammy. At the outset I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving. I hope you explain it somehow Carly and the rest, let's not get angry that so without saying goodbye. To what extent?For now, 3 months. I want to meet with Dad, relax. It is very hard for me with all that you know what I you said you were happy with Freddie, but fuck it. I love you and I know I'd be happy with me, in the end always well understood. Remember how once przyznałaś that you like me? Sure you did it to spite Freddie'mu, but they still think about it. I see that recently you do not get along with and I know that Freddie goes to my sister. I want to be with you. If you would like to try, the second ticket hid in his bedroom, in a drawer beside the bed. Sure this is unrealistic, but I hope that you will come. I love you,<br>Spencer

Himself for a moment she did not know what to say, but after a while she just blurted out:  
>- You poke at my things.<br>- You know, somehow by chance I noticed a card, for Sammy 'in your Toiletery and somehow I could not resist - he sneered. - Fly to him?  
>- And you want? - Screamed.<br>- You know, recently I went to the house as well as you lay together on the couch with candles that I was not even noticed!  
>- Freddie, we watched film and talked about Melanie! A lighted candle Carly, burn it every night!<br>- Oh, back to Carly. Spencer used his sister very well in this letter, really. Pair it with me to force him to have you. Ingenious, like my mother.  
>- But ... what's all this fuss? - Cried the blonde, now crying. I am not responsible for what Spencer is doing, and that YOU mocks me for days!<br>- Mocks! Want to know what I'm doing! We handle the formalities for our house while you are flirting with Spencer!  
>- Do not flirt with Spencer! - Screamed. - And our what?<br>- Dom, Sam, at home. We bought him far from here and I wanted to surprise you.  
>- Freddie ... I - I do not know what to say ... - I did not want that for you shout. And nothing connects me with Spencer, really ... just trust me a little, okay? I trust you, even though I go too jealous of Carly.<br>Freddie walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  
>- I'm sorry, honey. So I should not float, just saw this letter and ... crazy. The more so that when you saw myself and something uroiłem ... I love you.<br>- I love you too - Sam replied, stroking his hair. - Really there is nothing between me and Spencer, I love only you from the day when I first popchałam on Howard, and you struck with him on the corner of the cabinet and earned barrier + month visit to the emergency room.  
>Freddie laughed.<br>- I love you, too, since then, moreover, my aching head all the time then you reminded me.  
>- Sweet looked with dressing - Sam whispered and kissed him hard.<br>- Okay, not at me, not with me, I'm a virgin! - Missy cried, withdrawing from the room.  
>- It's high time to change that! - He exclaimed with a laugh. - You + Griffin is equal to the hot New Year!<p>

- It's what we order? - Gibby gave Shelby the menu.  
>- Hmm .. so honestly, I'm not hungry - she replied with a shrug.<br>- But baby, it would be the perfect date ... - Gibby said the disappointed face. - Specially so I was looking for the best restaurants in town, we booked the table ...  
>- Honey, for me is perfect because you're here - the girl grabbed his hand. - I actually would like to tell you something.<br>- Yes, darling? - Gibby asked which mood clearly improved a little.  
>- You know, we are with you and ... I love you ...<br>- It's wonderful, because I love you too! - Gibby exclaimed with a smile.  
>- Yes, and I wanted to tell you that as I look at Sam and Freddie envy them a little ... live together, they are married, they can spend every moment together ...<br>- Would you like me to spend every free moment? - Asked Gibby, who became dry in mind.  
>- Yes. I think so ... Anyway, what I say, since I was a little mature and know what I want. Certainly so. But I am educated in certain traditions, and that two people of the opposite sex living together must have a kind of ... powers.<br>- Do you ... - Gibby who whispered gently shaking hands already. - I hereby represent?  
>- No, I'm a girl, and gently suggest to you that you should do it - quickly, said Shelby. - If you want to of course.<br>- Oh .. - Called Gibby and quickly jumped up from his chair, nervously glanced at the table on which there were only 2 menus and salt shaker. He grabbed the hand saltshaker and knelt in front of Shelby.  
>- Shelby Marx, will you marry me? - He asked, and handed the girl a saltshaker.<br>- Yes, yes, yes! - Shelby squeaked throwing his arms around his neck. - It's the most beautiful we saw the salt shaker, thank you!  
>- Let us go hence, we must tell everyone! - Gibby exclaimed joyfully, and took Shelby in his arms and ran out of the restaurant.<p>

**iTrap**

It was the day before New Year's Eve. Shay's The house sat on the couch, Sam, Freddie, Carly, Missy, Melanie and Brad, waiting for Shelby and Gibby.  
>- I do not know why we sit here and be bored, we have much better things to do - She pointed to Freddie. - What Gibby and Shelby wants us to announce that we go on holiday last minute?<br>- When it's not convene such a meeting - said Melanie.  
>There was a doorbell.<br>- They are! - Carly cried and ran to open.  
>- Hey everyone! - Gibby shouted and pulled Shelby into the middle room.<br>- Well, to sum up, I had other plans for today - said Sam.  
>- Consisting of you, the bed and Freddie? – Melanie iron's.<br>- Can also be bench! - Exclaimed Sam.  
>- Well, give them something to say - he growled and looked at Brad Gibby and Shelby.<br>- So ... - Shelby began with a smile. - Gibby gave it to me! - Screamed and pulled ahead saltshaker.  
>- Uh ... saltshaker? - Asked all surprised.<br>- Yes yes, you're right Shelbs, is an exceptionally nice salt shaker, can we go? - Sam growled and pulled Freddie's hand.  
>- We got engaged, morons! - Gibby shouted.<br>- Oh, that's great! - We all began to shout and throw alternately at the Shelby and Gibby'ego.  
>- Wait a minute ... - said Sam, who was still in place. - Why are morons? How the hell is Salt symbolize engagement!<br>- It's a longer story - Shelby laughed.  
>- Ah .. - Sam shrugged. - In that case, come here! - She cried and threw herself onto the girl.<br>- Hey, hey! - Carly cried. What do you say to go today to the hotel, Fun''in Los Angeles? There are great and we can celebrate your engagement there, and tomorrow morning we will return home on New Year's Eve!  
>- Great! - Cried while Shelby and Gibby.<br>- It sounds even approximately - Freddie agreed.  
>- In that case, everyone in the car, I'll drive! - Shelby screamed. - Somehow we get round, Carls, call to book room!<p>

- OK, I packed only a few most necessary things, like said - Brad began when they were on the spot.  
>- To give, to unpack, our room was at a promotional price, number 202, let's go! - Carly cried.<br>They went up the stairs, and when he found his peace Carly turned the lock on the door.  
>- Ehm ... You mistake, right? - Cried Sam.<br>- But ... was supposed to be cozy! - Carly cried.  
>- And it is. Such burrows have not seen a long time - summed up Brad.<br>- No clear. Does it seem normal to you that in a room for $ 10 per person can dominate luxuries! - Melanie growled.  
>- This is definitely below the luxuries - Freddie said.<br>The room was small, with two double beds and mattresses thrown into a corner, one window in which they were grating, and the walls were poobdzierane.  
>- Well, of course, my uncle used to work in this hotel, formerly it was a room for the animals kept in cages! - Gibby exclaimed.<br>- Well, so we spend the night like animals in a cage - she cried Sam.  
>- Yes, I know, I'm hopeless - Carly hung her head.<br>- Oh, no, come on, do not be so bad! - Called Missy. This is just one night, we give advice, moreover, we are here to celebrate the betrothal of Shelby and Gibby so?  
>- Well ... so .. - Agreed to it all.<br>- Then drive to unpack! - Ordered the ore.  
>Everyone started to go inside, but Sam grabbed Missy and pulled out.<br>- What is it? - Asked the ore.  
>- Listen, Missy, I have claustrophobia! - Sam whispered.<br>Missy faced her gaze.  
>- You do not have claustrophobia.<br>- But I'm pregnant! I can not stay in a room with a window in which they are grating!  
>- A child will not prevent it, come on - Missy pulled her inside.<br>When I unpacked and sat down on the floor, there was a knock on the door.  
>- Please! - Carly cried.<br>The door opened and there stood the hotel receptionist.  
>- Good morning. I wanted to inform you that due to the huge snowstorm prevailing at the court of departure from the hotel will be possible only after the New Year. And do not leave their rooms for safety reasons, you have the toilet here - he said and moved them to a small booth with a closet.<br>- W.. In ... WHAT? - Exclaimed Sam. - What the hell blizzard?  
>- Please look through the window - said the receptionist.<br>- I can not see through the bars! - He cried and began to shake with rage.  
>- S.. sweetie ... - said Freddie slowly and approached her from behind. - Only, calmly, right? Do not Beat the receptionist, it's not his fault ...<br>- No longer do you let yourself go if you want to survive the new year as a whole! - Melanie screamed and closed the door behind the receptionist.  
>- Beautifully - Shelby muttered and threw herself on the bed.<br>- Honey ... - Gibby said quietly, sitting on the bed and embracing her. - It is not so bad.  
>Shelby looked at him meaningfully.<br>- Well, it is wrong, but at least we are here together, and I think that's what we wanted, right? No matter where, so only time ...  
>- Yes, but would be perfect ... - whispered the girl.<br>- I promise you that our wedding will be perfect. No it does not spoil - Gibby said, and kissed Shelby, who, after a moment she smiled.  
>- Then Determine what the date for the summer - she muttered Sam. - Fuck the receptionist, I go into the hall through the window to see if this blizzard so it looks really bad. You go with me, Missy?<br>- Yes - said the girl, then she grabbed Sam's hand and went out.  
>- He will tell me either why the friend must always go in pairs? - Freddie asked, wincing.<br>- Because it usually is. But Sam and Missy are very ... special - she said Melanie.  
>- Yeah ... I noticed - Freddie muttered.<br>- And what are you, jealous? - Brad laughed.  
>- Seemingly what? - Freddie sneered. - He loves me more.<br>- Certainly. But he loves you, OTHERWISE - Carly said.  
>- What does not change the fact that you are most important to her - she said Mel.<br>- And not just for her - she whispered softly Carly.  
>- And she to me - said Freddie to Mel.<p>

- Okay, Freddie is sleeping with Sam as they are married, and Shelby with Gibby in the end because it is their moment. That would be fair - said Missy.  
>- Great. The rest of the crease on mattresses - Brad muttered.<br>- That's right - he nodded his head ore.  
>- There is everything to me have one - Carly moaned and threw herself on the mattress. - I have a headache.<br>Brad knelt beside her.  
>- Everything all right? - He asked.<br>Carly shook her head negatively, and her eyes blurred with tears.  
>- Come into the hall - he whispered and pulled her by the hand. - As soon as we get back - he turned to the rest.<br>When Carly and Brad were already in the hall, he spoke first.  
>- Okay, what is?<br>Carly cried. Brad hugged her and began to stroke her hair.  
>- Shh, all right, do not cry. Tell me what's going on - he whispered.<br>- Sam ... She ... she took it to me! - Cried Carly.  
>- Freddie? - Asked Brad.<br>Carly shook her head negatively.  
>- Spencer! - She exclaimed. - That it went! - Carly broke out into tears even stronger.<br>- Carls ... - Brad said softly. - He did it for myself. The fact that he left. If he has to help him ...  
>- But I miss him - she whispered.<br>- I know, darling - Brad wiped tears from her face. - But you can do it, you're strong. Once it must have happened, had to be separated. Such is life. But he will always be your brother. It will always love you.  
>Carly shook her head.<br>- But when night comes .. - She whispered. - In the evening, always came to tell me goodnight. What is sick - Carly burst out laughing. - A few years ago I was Spencer, I was Freddie. And now Sam P.. Benson, I took them both.  
>- Do not you took any of them. Both love to love you as before, only their feelings for Sam changed.<br>Carly smiled.  
>- But I'm a little spoiled, a girl who always gets what he wants. I want to Freddie. I want him to be my boyfriend kissed me and said that he loves me. And I want to Spencer that he was still at my every beck and I was the only important person in his life. But I'm a terrible egotist. I know what you feel for me and although you also feel something more than friendship, I love Freddie and occupies much of thy head fantasies associated with it.<br>- If you are not yet ready for something more, we're friends. A duty of friends is listening to each other, right?And you're not selfish, because you care about me, Spencer and Freddie. And if you love them, it's obvious that you would like to have them for myself.  
>- Yeah. And you know what is the worst in all this? I know a great guy who is perfect for me in every way and in addition it depends on me, and I can not be with him because I love a married man.<br>- Except that the 'perfect' guy is Freddie Benson and will not be perfect for you until cured of love for Freddie. But I never run away. I'll wait for you - Carly Brad stroked his face.  
>- Thank you - she whispered and hugged him tightly. - I'm real lucky.<br>- I can not disagree - he smiled. - Beautiful, smart, famous ...  
>- Stop - Carls laughed. - Come on - she said, took his hand and pulled into the room.<br>- Wow, could it be a secret date Barly? ICarly fans will be impressed - Freddie laughed when they entered the room.  
>- Better to worry about Seddie fans - Brad shook his finger to them. - Recently we get lots of letters with questions as you call her daughter and if fans do not mind that kiss during the program.<br>- This is a problem with sleeping already solved? - Changed the subject Carly.  
>- Yes. Welcome - Melanie pointed to two mattresses lying on the ground beside her and Missy.<br>- Well - Brad grunted and lay down on the floor.  
>- To put out the light! Good night all! - Ordered Gibby and extinguished the lamp.<br>Brad discreetly sidled up to Carly.  
>- I know that there are no Spencer and no one under any circumstances can not replace him, but if this time I can tell you, good night''? - He asked.<br>Carly smiled broadly, what Brad barely noticed in the dark.  
>- Of course.<br>- Good night, Carly - he said and grabbed her hand.  
>- Good night, Brad - she said and kissed him on the cheek, then put together to sleep longer. But do not let go of Brad's hand.<p>

- Freddie? - Sam whispered softly, in the middle of the night.  
>- What happened, honey? - He asked, sleepily.<br>- Nothing but ... I can not sleep. I'm afraid it will be like when born Helen. My mother will not even know that he has a granddaughter, and your most would be killed for it who is her mother. How do I explain it to her?  
>- Honey - Freddie said quietly, wrapped around her hands and kissing the top of her head. - Helen will be primarily NNS. And my mother to convince her, and when and it is up to you. Besides, he knows that under other circumstances would lose contact with me. I love you very much.<br>- And i love you. You are most important for me since our first kiss, remember?  
>- How could I forget - Freddie smiled. - I know, since then I allow myself to think that as a thirteen stupid but I love this crazy blonde. I even wanted to talk to you about this, on the disco ladies ask men, but did not come. On the next day or you were in school ...<br>- Oh. I came, I was there. But I saw danced with Carly, I looked at it and thought I was stupid and that you are made for each other ... I cried all night, I could not resist so I took my mom 2 bottles of vodka, cigarettes straightened ... I could not then go to school .  
>Freddie looked at her intently.<br>- Honey, I ... I did not know, I'm so sorry. This dance with Carly was a purely friendly, and subconsciously I was thinking all the time why you are not there, I wanted this day to be with you. Even I was hoping that you invite me to the disco - he said quietly.  
>- Oh, I wanted to do and even a little I thought like, but you know, I was sure that I get out of crazy.<br>- Do not. I'd left it, accepting your invitation, which of course I would do - he said with a quiet laugh.  
>Sam nudged him in the stomach.<br>- But you know .. - Began after a moment. - I was afraid of that feeling, but a lot of times I wanted to tell example, when a fight with Carly and I almost fell off the scaffolding.  
>- Do not remind me - Freddie shuddered. If Spencer does not hold of me then, and pass out and fall. Never in my life so I was not afraid.<br>- I am scared. Then when Carly told me that he loves you. I was afraid that her choice.  
>- Sam, if you really do not believe that you are most important to me and that I love you? And from the very beginning, from the first episode I loved iCarly, my feelings for Carly was only infatuation.<br>Sam smiled at him.  
>- Then when he almost did not fall ... At the last moment Carly grabbed me, I had no strength to hold on longer and longer even opened my mouth to tell you that I love you.<br>- You killed me this - he said. - Anyway, it does not matter. And so as you pounced.  
>- I love you. And you know, then in the elevator did not want to break up with you. I just thought that you wanted to and so I agreed.<br>- I know, honey. I was sure that you'll be happier without me, but ...  
>- Without you I am nobody - interrupted him.<br>- I love you, Sammy - he said and kissed her. - Sleeping longer, we need to be refreshed in the New Year's Eve.  
>- Our first New Year together - Sam whispered, and placed it on the head and fell asleep.<p>

**iNew Year's Eve with Zoey, Victorious and Drake & Josh**

Everyone in the room woke up knocking on the door which was opened shortly afterwards.  
>- Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to wish you a merry New Year's Eve and say that you can now safely walk around the hotel, I advise not just go out! - Exclaimed the clerk.<br>- What time is it? - Missy growled.  
>- 9 hour - receptionist smiled. Do not bother now - added and left.<br>- Well well - Shelby said, rubbing his eyes. - Happy New Year, baby - she said leaning over and kissed him Gibby.  
>- Yes - Carly said and smiled at the sight of his hand and examines - are still intertwined.<br>- Funny hair stand on top of you - he giggled and began to improve them.  
>- Hey! It has its own charm - Brad said firmly.<br>- Not deny - Carly laughed.  
>At the same time, Freddie tried to pull myself out of bed.<br>- Honey ... It is New Year - he whispered in her ear and kissed her.  
>- I do not care. Hush - she said and turned to the other side.<br>- You do not want to sleep all day. We walk through the hotel, beautiful - he whispered.  
>- No. I want to sleep - growled Sam.<br>- Well, in that case I get up - said Freddie.  
>- Do not you dare! - Sam cried violently grabbing and pulling him back to bed. - We sleep.<br>- I packed a little bag of bacon - said Freddie.  
>Sam immediately jumped out of bed.<br>- Where's the bacon?  
>- In the bag - Freddie laughed.<br>- A bag!  
>- Under the window, angel.<p>

- Listen, we have a problem! - Ran to their room receptionist.  
>- Well what now? - Missy growled yet calm. - He got us to the worst possible room, worse now can not be!<br>- There have been complaints that, in four rooms on this floor prowl rats, we have to do an inspection.  
>Wait in the room number 189, along with the owners of the other three rooms.<br>- And our stuff! - Carly cried.  
>- But when you come back no! Come on, get out, room number 189! - Screamed the receptionist.<br>We all ran hastily, and went down the stairs.  
>- It's here - Shelby muttered, pointing to one door. When she opened it, saw a large, but still worse than the room in which there was a lot of people. It was only a window, also with bars, poobdzierane walls and floors without carpet.<br>- Five-star hotel - Gibby muttered, looking around.  
>- Only for those who pay a lot - said one of the boys, who was already in the room. - Those who take the promotional prices end up in the hotel such as this.<br>- I told you so! - Carly shouted to the rest. - I was not the only one who gave it to catch on!  
>- I Drake Parker - said the boy, who just spoke first, and this is my brother Josh and sister Megan.<br>- Carly Shay - Carls presented itself. - And that my friends, Sam and Freddie Benson, Shelby Marx, Gibby Gibson, Brad Warren, Melanie Puckett and Missy Robinson.  
>- Wow, Megan, is it me or are we alike? - Added after a moment Carly.<br>Megan looked at her attentively.  
>- Do not think so. You're too nice - she said after a moment.<br>- Yes - agreed to Drake.  
>- He's right - Josh replied quickly.<br>One of the girls from the crowd burst into laughter.  
>- I'm Zoey Brooks - said after a moment. - And this is Lola Martinez - she said pointing to the brunette next to each other.<br>- But you're pretty! - Called Lola to Shelby.  
>- And another - Shelbs smiled, looking at her.<br>- And we already think we know - she smiled at one of four girls that sat under the window.  
>- TORI! - We all cried. - Tori Vega, god, how could you not know! - Shouted and ran to Tori threw her on the neck.<br>- We are here so much that I forgive, you could get lost - Tori laughed.  
>- Cat, Jade, Trina, you look great! - Carly cried, and rushed to hug them.<br>- I know! - Trina managed to exclaim.  
>- It's how we got here ... all you found? - Melanie cried excitedly.<br>- We decided to take a break before the New Year's Eve womanish to rest of the guys, but here utknęłyśmy!- I complained to Cat.  
>- It's just like us - he muttered all the rest.<br>- We, as Zoey did not have to spend New Year's Eve, and when I heard about this promotion, we came here. And the room full of rats - Lola made a face.  
>- Yeah ... - Josh sighed. - Our parents are away for a few days before New Year's Eve so we wanted to, but rather a Drake wanted to go crazy a little. We took Megan, went to extra hotel, and ended up here.<br>- And we came to celebrate the engagement Gibby and Shelby - said Missy. - Well, it did not work out for us.  
>- Wow, Gibby, marry! - Tori squeaked.<br>- And how. Gibyhh! - Gibby exclaimed, and gave a squeeze Tori, perhaps not too excited about Shelby.  
>Suddenly the door opened and stood in them, of course, the receptionist.<br>- Good morning! I wanted to inform you that this is the only room on this floor where there is no rat, you know, not cleaned too much in these rooms at a discount ... But back to the things you have to stay here until tomorrow morning. It's good luck! - Screamed and closed the door behind him at the sight of all the mad minutes.  
>- Freddie, they want us here to close this morning! Maybe that although they took these bars from the window! - Cried Sam.<br>- Honey, I ... come on - he said not knowing what to do, drew her to him and sat at the wall.  
>- I can do pigtail? - He added quickly. It relaxes us!<br>- But one - muttered Sam.  
>- Drake, Josh! - This time she called Megan, and her eyes flew tears. Do something about it, I do not want to spend New Year's Eve in the hole!<br>Megan knew that the sight of her tears, brothers soften the heart.  
>- Beautiful, our beloved! - Pounced on it immediately.<br>- You know that if we could do something about it we did ... - Josh began.  
>- Yes, sister, for you all! You are the most important woman in your life! - Drake finished.<br>Megan appeared on the face of a smile. She liked to force the compliments of his brothers.  
>- Wait, is not so bad! - Tori cried. - But we can take a New Year's Eve here, all together, it will be fun!<br>- Without music? - Megan looked at her.  
>- Carly sings to you! - Tori shouted, pulling the center of the Carls.<br>- Together with Tori, of course! - Added Carly.  
>- Then about! - Called Lola. - It will be fun!<p>

The party lasted at best, for the new year was 3 hours, and while Josh was raging on the dance floor with Megan, Drake spoke with Freddie in the corner.  
>- And then we saw together with Josh, and Megan at odds with this guy. And he called her crazy heartless!<br>- Wait a minute - Freddie lost its way. - Both Josh continues to insist that Megan IS without a heart.  
>- Yes, but only slowly so we talk about it!<br>Freddie shrugged.  
>- Then let it break with the boyfriend.<br>- In this issue, he did not want! And three times he cried, Josh tries to cheer her up, and I at that time I mull over a plan of action! But I have no idea how!  
>- It can talk to this guy - suggested Freddie.<br>- I can not see him! - Drake exclaimed quickly.  
>- Why?<br>- And what would you do with a boy who hurt your little sister?  
>- I have a younger sister - said Freddie.<br>- And if you had? What would you do with a guy who hurt her?  
>- Hmm ... I'd kill - Freddie replied after a moment's hesitation.<br>- Well - said Drake. - The same me and Josh would we do with Jimmy.

**  
>- Hey, Freddie! - Sam cried running to him. - Nice party, huh?<br>- I can not disagree - with a smile, replied Drake. - Dance with me?  
>Sam made a surprised face, but then smiled and agreed.<br>Freddie stood in the corner and put his hands in his pockets. It was not too thrilled that Drake dancing with Sam. Meanwhile, Megan ran to him.  
>- Hey, I'll be hiding? - She asked directly. - I put in front of Josh, since he started going with my brothers Jimmy guarding me at every step. I have had enough.<br>- Sure. Actually look like Carly - Freddie replied, looking at her.  
>- Maybe we're a little similar - Megan shrugged. - From the look of course - she added hastily.<br>- You can not miss - Freddie smiled.  
>- It's .. combines something you Carly? - She asked bluntly Megan.<br>Freddie looked at her, puzzled.  
>- Ee .. Say what ... How kind of the idea that something is between me and Carly?<br>- I do not know, I know the people. She often looks down on you.  
>- We're friends - said Freddie. - My wife is there, dancing with your brother - with discontented mien Freddie pointed to Drake and Sam.<br>- Wife? At this age? Wow, you're fast ...  
>- I love her - said Freddie, looking at himself on the floor raging.<br>- It's fun to be had so Drake and Josh find somebody, I would have to nadopiekuńczych brothers of the head. In total, I know that this one crazy in love with Joshua, but at any rate is my brother, would not give him so hurt ...  
>At this point, they went to Carly.<br>- Hi. What do you talk so? - She asked with a smile.  
>- With these two cretins, one dancing with Sam, and one of Lola - Megan pointed to the floor.<br>- And where you lose Brad? - Asked Freddie.  
>- Zoey took it to me - she said Carly. - Come on, can dance?<br>- Oh, you know ... Freddie began.  
>- Go, pretty girl asks you, you can not refuse - prodded him Megan.<br>- Oh ... - Carly smiled. - Thank you, you're too pretty.  
>- Yeah, I know ...<p>

Missy sat in the corner to get some rest. Sam was playing very well with Drake, Freddie dancing with Carly ... stop, go back! Freddie was dancing with Carly! Missy immediately jumped up from my seat and ran to Sam and Drake.  
>- Sam! - She exclaimed, pulling her hand. - Can I ask you for a moment? Sorry, Drake ...<br>- Sure - answered Sam, apologized to Drake and gone a bit further with Missy.  
>- What is it?<br>- Look at your husband!  
>- Freddie, Freddie - Sam muttered, looking around. - HE IS Z CARLY! - She exclaimed.<br>- So you better go after him - she called Missy. - You know I do not trust that the Shay, where in general is Brad!  
>Sam jumped up and ran from place to Freddie.<br>- Honey ... I can ask you for a minute?  
>- I ... - Freddie began.<br>- Never mind, come on - Sam growled, pulling his hand.  
>- Why danced with her? - She snapped.<br>- Because she asked me about it, like you, Drake - said Freddie. - Do you like him - he added.  
>- Yeah, I know I said that I will not go with him on a date because I have a husband whom I love - Sam blurted out.<br>- WHAT? Invited to a date!  
>- Calm down, honey! - Silenced him Sam. - He did not know that we are married.<br>- Dance? - Freddie muttered.  
>- Sure.<br>Sam clung to him, but Freddie was still dissatisfied. She stopped and kissed him.  
>- Now better? - He asked.<br>- A lot - Freddie said with a smile and bent down to kiss her again.

- Tired? - Carly heard a voice behind Brad.  
>- No - she said. - I do not know with whom to dance.<br>- I understand - Brad nodded. - Lonely princess without a prince?  
>- Yes. My prince ...<br>- Yes, I know, just kisses the Sam - Brad interrupted her.  
>- I wanted to say that my prince all the time playing with Lola.<br>Brad stood motionless, staring at Carly.  
>- You say that ... - began slowly.<br>- I say do not let the end of the evening was ruined and finally ask me to dance! - Carly said.  
>- But does that mean that ...<br>- Yes, Brad. You are my prince - Carly whispered, kissing him on the lips.

- It is a pity that there is no alcohol. I'd now drank - Melanie muttered while dancing with Josh.  
>- Why now? - He asked.<br>- A guy where I am in love and he threw everything he went, suffering because of love for my sister. God, act as if I was already drunk ...  
>- In a word, bad luck in love - Josh muttered. - How do I know it ...<br>- Also all the girls prefer your brother?  
>- All the cool - he replied.<br>- And I ... I'm cool? - She asked after a while Melanie.  
>- Hmm ... We dance together for 5 minutes, but I think you're great.<br>- It is New Year. I do not care all that today there are no limits - said Melanie quickly.  
>- So we do everything we want without worrying about the consequences?<br>- That's right - Melanie whispered, and kissed him.

- And how, dear? Probably not so bad, right? - Gibby his fiancée whispered to the ear.  
>- This is great - she said Shelby. - Even I was not expecting. Besides honey, you always wonderful ...<br>- Has anyone ever told you that you are the sweetest girl in the world.  
>- Yes. Especially like getting away from me with his fists in the face - Shelby laughed.<br>- I can not wait for our wedding - Gibby whispered. - I would like to see you in a white dress.  
>- And what about the honeymoon trip? Anywhere, would together? - Shelby smiled at him.<br>- That's right - he said and kissed her.

iSecrets and Liars  
>There's nothing like at home - Carly cried and threw herself on the couch.<br>- Yes, but New Year was really nice - she said Melanie. - What is Sam, your phone does not give you peace ...  
>- It's Griffin. He writes to me about Missy - she said a little stressed out myself.<br>- Yeah, sure. If Griffin wanted to talk to you would come here - said Mel.  
>- But he does not want to see from Carly ...<br>- Yeah, it's strange because I always like to pass on the corridor will be happy with me talking - Carly nodded, then got up and went to the bathroom.  
>At this point, Freddie came into the room.<br>- Okay, failure repaired, per hour, we can normally give iCarly!  
>- Great. You know that Griffin writes with Sam? - Mel said.<br>- What? Why?  
>- This is Missy - she said she hid the phone itself and for itself, but Freddie quickly snatched it to her.<br>- Griffin? - Muttered, looking at the display. - Why did not you tell?  
>- I did not want to hurt you ...<br>- So Mom released from rehab, guessed? - Mel looked at them.  
>Sam nodded.<br>- It's what you wrote it really is not funny ... - said Freddie seriously.  
>- What does he say? - She asked Mel. - I have a right to know! - She exclaimed, when he himself faced her eyes.<br>- Threatens and blames me for it that broke up with her touch - she replied Sam.  
>- I have had enough! - Freddie yelled read through text messages, and then threw the phone, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.<br>- Freddie! Where are you going? - She called him Sam.  
>- FREDDIE! BACK!<br>Melanie approached her and put her hand on his shoulder.  
>- It's for anything, give it a rest.<br>- Damn! - Sam screamed and threw herself on the couch. - I knew it would be so!  
>- Why hide it from us?<br>- Yes, after all it is psychopatka! How does she do anything to him!  
>- Sam ... Freddie is strong, nothing he will not. Do not panic, damage a child ...<br>Sam at the mention of the child winced and grabbed his stomach.  
>- Melanie ... - she whispered. - Call after Missy ...<br>Sam curled up on the couch, and Mel nervously grabbed the phone and chose Missy number. After several rings, and finally picked ore.  
>- Sam, I'm now in the class of psychology ...<br>- Missy, something is going on Sam! - Melanie interrupted her.  
>- What, what happened? - Called out to the handset panicked Missy.<br>- Freddie went to her mother, terribly upset, you must immediately come here!  
>- I'm going! - Exclaimed ore and hung up.<br>Melanie came to himself and stroked her hair.  
>- Everything will be fine, Missy already here goes ...<br>- It hurts my stomach ... baby ... - Sam stuttered.  
>- He'll be fine, just come Missy, you calm down and you go ...<br>After 15 minutes the door opened and she ran to the apartment Missy.  
>- Sam! Honey, what's going on? - She cried running over to her.<br>- Missy! - Sam whispered. - Freddie ... he went to my mother ...  
>- Do not stop tormenting you sms-s? - Missy sighed and sat down beside her.<br>- I will leave you - Melanie whispered, and she rose from the couch.  
>- I'm afraid - she told Sam. - My mother is unpredictable ...<br>- Freddie is a strong guy, finally gave his life cope with his mother ... - Missy smiled.  
>Sam responded smile.<br>- I interrupted you take, right?  
>- It's ... Friends are more important than science.<br>- My daughter ... she reacts badly to stress ... - Sam stuttered, still holding his stomach.  
>- I will not. Shh, quiet. I'm here, and Freddie will return shortly. All will be well - calmly said Missy.<br>Sam nodded.  
>- When he gets back ... It will be sleeping on the couch today ...<br>- And well, learns that his wife must obey - Missy laughed.  
>- But come back, right? Is on a cell ...<br>- Of course I will come back. I love you very much, do not be alarmed.  
>- I love you too. He must go back. He must.<br>- I will return, soon, for sure.

- Open the door! - Freddie shouted, banging on the door, Pam Puckett.  
>- After 15 minutes the door opened.<br>- And what is so tore! - Pam growled disheveled, standing in a bathrobe.  
>Freddie pushed it and went inside.<br>- Hey, the sun, listen, you're in my house and do not wish ...  
>- No, you listen! - Freddie interrupted her. You have to stop terrorizing the sms-s my wife, I forbid you any contact with her and ...<br>- Wait a minute - This time Pam stopped him. - You are my daughter's husband?  
>- Yes, and like someone else! - Exclaimed Freddie.<br>- But you, Sam and Melanie?  
>Freddie looked at her and for a moment he did not know what to say.<br>- You feel good woman? Do not even know that your daughter got married a year ago?  
>- Melanie had many boyfriends, but to just marriage.<br>- He is married to SAM idiot! - Freddie yelled. - I forbid you to print out the rubbish and threaten her, because otherwise we'll talk then!  
>- Are you threatening me? - Pam laughed. - Listen, boy. Maybe I'm crazy who spent years in rehab, but I have my knowledge and if you really want, I can finish your yourself mentally. Let me start from the clean up Melissa Robinson, unless they are closely, right? Then I'll take care of you ...<br>- Stop. - Freddie interrupted her. - You think I'll take it all seriously! - He laughed.  
>- Newspapers do not you read, boy? - Please - Pam threw him a pile of newspapers. - The oldest one is from 2006. Greciss Amanda, Veronica Leer, Lacey Smith, Jack Clarisson ... - They irritated me most, and they ended their lives in the greatest torture. I'm really good, I know how to hide, police looking for me for many years, I'm a huge mystery to them ... So you think that cleaning up my own daughter out of this world would be a problem for me?<br>Freddie looked with horror at the newspaper. In some photographs were portraits of memory killer. Yes, it was Pam.  
>- The police know how you look! - Shouted Freddie<br>- I work in white gloves - she replied. - I will prove it to you.  
>- Do you remember Wendy from school? For sure you read what I wrote about it himself in sms-ah ... Here are the pictures from the funeral - Pam threw at him an envelope with photos.<br>Freddie looked at it, horrified. Yes, Pam blackmailed himself that if he did not meet with her, kill Wendy. But she lived in a big house with the protection of her father was a policeman ... And now scorched to hide pictures taken from her tombstone.  
>- I'll get everyone - Pam laughed.<br>Freddie'mu grew poorly. At that moment he knew that it did not win. It was worse than the mafia, even at this moment noticed that something is in her robe pocket. Could it be ... a gun?  
>- What do you want in return, not to come near to Sam? - He asked.<br>- Nothing. This little on my nerves, I will address it soon. But do not worry, I'll give you a few days to enjoy with it ...  
>Freddie'mu grew poorly.<br>- I beg ... - he whispered. I'll do anything ...  
>Pam looked at him intently. After a moment she smiled.<br>- And you know what ... After the break in my house and left it to me also bath are on my black list. You instead, what do you say?  
>Freddie looked at her shocked.<br>- Want to .. kill me? - He stammered.  
>- Either you or Sam. - Choose.<br>- Why are you so cruel ...? For his daughter ... - Freddie whispered.  
>- I like to be nasty, it replaces my drugs - she smiled. - So what, you've already chosen?<br>- How do I know that if you kill me, then do not hurt yourself?  
>- People like me are ruthless, but always keep their word. This is the basis for each mob.<br>Freddie looked at her. She was right. Such as she had to have its own rules, if someone was about to receive life. Otherwise they could be a catch.  
>- You act solo, right? - He asked.<br>- It's a secret. So how, you have chosen?  
>- Yes. Do you want to kill me right away?<br>- Woow, men's decision - Pam laughed. - No, not right away. I'll give you a chance to say goodbye to my daughter. Come here on Monday at 8 am, I give you to swallow a mixture of tablets, it will not hurt and will look at suicide.  
>Freddie nodded.<br>- Just remember, if you tell someone about it or adhere to the notification of clay, immediately take care of Sam. I can not be beat, you've seen the evidence. So it is better not, K, and keep with the contract.  
>- Do not intend to try, once, and so bear the punishment for what you do. See you on Monday - said Freddie and left.<br>- Enjoy life, Freddie! - Pam shouted after him.

- Freddie, you are! - He threw his arms around his neck.  
>- I'm, baby - he said, embracing her.<br>- You know how terribly scared! What happened, tell me!  
>- Well ... - Freddie began. - It was not her home. Long stood at the door and rang, but nothing. Certainly naćpała with friends, and therefore writes to thee this folly, I think you do not have to worry about ...<br>- I could not tell me that an hour before it disappeared! - She exclaimed.  
>- Excuse me - he whispered. Come to me - drew her and kissed her.<br>- Well, I probably will go - said Missy, and she rose from the couch.  
>- Missy! - Exclaimed Freddie.<br>The girl stood, shocked. Freddie has always appealed to her 'Robinson'  
>- I'm glad to befriend Sam. I wish it was forever.<br>Both girls looked at him, unable to utter a word.  
>- Uh ... thanks to Freddie - Missy gasped. - I'm sure they will.<br>- Hey, Sam - Missy came over to her and kissed her cheek. - See you tomorrow.  
>- I'll call you! - She could call her Sam.<br>When Missy has already left, Sam, Freddie looked at carefully.  
>- Freddork Okay, tell me what happened to you.<br>- Nothing, honey. Just as many times you said that you're sorry I do not like Missy, so I decided to change it.  
>- Are you serious?<br>- As most seriously - he smiled. - Come here ...

iLast Day's

- Gibby, I can not believe it! - Shelby cried, falling to his room.  
>- What happened to the baby? - He asked, including a girl who threw herself at him.<br>- Today Saturday! - She exclaimed.  
>- Well, the day of the week ...<br>- Gibby, not what I say! Exactly a week, our wedding, can not remember now!  
>- Oh, you had right from the start, baby! - Gibby kissed her.<br>- I remember, and even write a speech! - He said.  
>- I can read?<br>- No! You will hear the day of our wedding!  
>- Well, all right! - She laughed. - See, that's wonderful. Sam and Freddie Benson, and Shelby and Gibby Gibson. Two happy marriage!<br>- And how happy! The best I know! - Gibby said.  
>- And we will live happily ever after, right?<br>- Who? Me and you, if Sam and Freddie? - Gibby laughed.  
>- I, us and them! - Shelby exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him.<p>

- Good morning, darling - stretched himself in bed and kissed her husband, who stared at her. - Long time no sleep?  
>- Some time - he smiled. - I do not want to waste time sleeping when I can look like you're lying next to ...<br>- Have you seen it a million times already, and certainly still a million times you'll see - she laughed.  
>- I love you.<br>Sam smiled and kissed him.  
>- I love you too.<br>- Speak to me often - Freddie whispered.  
>- I tell you this often - she looked at him in surprise myself.<br>- To talk more often ...  
>- Good. I love you, love you, love you, love you ...<br>- For now, suffice - interrupted her with a smile Freddie.  
>- That I can kiss you anymore?<br>- I ask ...

- Carlyyy ... - Melanie moaned, throwing things from his cabinet. In what I have to wear for the wedding?  
>- Mel, you have a lot of great dresses ...<br>- But neither are not suitable!  
>Carly looked at her and sighed.<br>- I'll tell you that I have the same problem. - Maybe we should go shopping?  
>- And this is the best thing you could say! - Mel laughed. - We need to look nice, but also elegant, Shelby eventually forgive us when we come not dressed like a disco ...<br>- Relax, you'll find something ...  
>- Yeah. And you know what with Spencer, will arrive?<br>- Gibby and Shelby sent him an invitation, said that a try. But I do not know how it will be ...  
>- Sure, I understand ... - Melanie said.<br>- Mel, come on, I know you like him ... And he love you too, just ... give it some time. Just as it was with me and Brad. Although I still love Freddie, I know that my place is with Brad. With Spencer too so be it.  
>- I would like to ...<p>

Missy woke up to the door bell. She looked at his watch.  
>- Shit, one in the afternoon. - Sighed.<br>Zwlekła out of bed and went to open the door.  
>- What is it, Sam, I thought that you ... - Missy stopped when she saw who stood in the doorway.<br>- Hi Missy ...  
>- Griffin ... What are you doing here? Come, I'll make you tea,<br>- I woke you? - He asked, when they went into the kitchen.  
>- No. I mean, yes, but it's good. How much can you sleep. I'm sorry for ... - Missy pointed to his pajamas.<br>- It does not matter. You look gorgeous.  
>- Thank you - she replied, blushing slightly.<br>- It's like, I heard that Gibby marries the Shelby Marx ...  
>- Oh. Yes. On Saturday, a week is the wedding.<br>- Wow. It will have the opportunity to make whoopee. Probably preparing a big event ...  
>- Yes, I'm sure will be great.<br>- Maybe you will know a nice guy - Griffin joked.  
>- You know, so actually I was hoping ... - Missy began. - I thought you might poszedłbyś with me?<br>- I? - Griffin looked surprised. - If you want it very willingly. Sure - he smiled.  
>- Great. In that case, Want to play together - Missy responded smile.<br>- Missy ... - Griffin and he grabbed her hand.  
>Missy looked at him.<br>- Very like you and I care about you. I do not know just what you feel for me and it actually came to ask of you. I'm tired of this constant badgering to.  
>- Griffin, I ... I also really like you and I care about you ...<br>- Quiet. - He interrupted her boyfriend. - It's enough for me. I kissed her.


End file.
